Haunted
by KuriyamaMirai
Summary: Kira moved into a new school. He met Raito as a classmate. He help her a lot. But Kira doesn't know who is Raito actually.


I peeked outside the window as our car was parked in front of school gate. I watched students who were walking together to the inside of school. I felt a bit nervous even if this wasn't the first time I moved into a new school in the mid of term. Mr. Gou, my driver chuckled and I instantly looked at his direction. He smiled,

"You always looked nervous Ms. Kira," he spoke which I returned with a shyly smile. He was right, absolutely right. There were times when I just staring at my new classmates just because I was too nervous to start a conversation. I looked again to the school gate.

"I hope I can graduate here. I'm tired of moving and having to adapt for many times." I stated and I could see Mr. Gou nodded from the corner of my eyes. Okay, this will be fine and I will make sure this time I'm going to make a lot of friends.

"You have to make a lot of friends here," Mr. Gou said as if he was reading my mind.

"Thank you Mr. Gou. I'm going now," I bid him goodbye and began to walk inside the school. To be honest, this school is just a simple high school in the countryside. There weren't many students who bring car or looked like they were born in a very rich family. Not as my previous school. It is a private boarding school which has so many rich students along with their bitchy attitude. Sighed. Never, I imagined going back to that school full of jerk. I wasn't very comfortable there which why I couldn't make good friends. I put a lot of hopes in my new school. Covered by a lot of pine trees, this school was a very good new atmosphere for me. I used to be live in a crowd city full of pollution. This was the first time I felt grateful that my parents were moved here by their company.

"Oh sorry," I spun around when a girl bumped into me accidentally.

"It's okay," I waved my hands as a signal while smiling wide. She was smiling back before spoke.

"Are you a transferred student?" she asked me and I nodded. She smiled again while extending her hand. I took her hand.

"Let me help you." I was dragged by her to the main office.

"What's your name?" I asked her, finally after I gave it a long thought.

"it's Dena. I'm third grade. And you?" She cheerfully asked me back. Her name is beautiful.

"Oh, so you're my senior. I'm Kira. Thank you for helping me," I introduced myself and she shook her head.

"No problem. Nice to meet you. I'm going now," Dena said when we arrived in the main office and I saw a staff looking at me knowing that I'm a new student.

"Nice to meet you too. Bye." I answered her and Dena walked away.

"Kira?" the staff asked me. I nodded politely before sat in the chair in front of her desk. She gave me some papers contain map, schedules, and rules in this school.

"Thank you," I smiled and left the room. I wandered around the school to find my classroom. I was placed in class 2-4. The staff said that the classroom was in front of basketball field. I found it easily. I beamed mentally when I saw a flowerbed in front of the class. Just like the majority of girl, I liked such girly stuffs like that. Don't blame me if I'm not a cool girl who can do Taekwondo. I tried to be a girl with cold stare walking around school without giving a damn about surroundings but it was failed. I was never born to be like that in the first place. I knocked door and not so long after that a woman with huge smile greeted me. She asked me to come inside and I did as she asked. I was given stares from students as they were talking about me. I calmed myself down before introduced myself.

"Good morning. I'm Kirara Hwang. I just transferred here from Seoul. Please take a good care of me. Thank you." I ended my introduction and claps were overwhelming the class. I was glad to be accepted here. I bowed properly before walking to my seat. They were smiling as I walked to my seat and even some greeted me while waving their hand. I sat on the very back beside a window. Class was started when I was going to say hello to the guy beside me. He kept on focusing his attention to the class. Even when I was introduced in front of the class, he just watched me in usual way like it was nothing for him. It's not that I need his attention, but he seemed untouchable. I shifted my attention back to the class and then I noticed a guy in front of me. He leaned his back too much made him so close to my desk. His hair was dyed reddish brown, a bit long and curly in the end. He parted his hair in the middle as was looked from the line of his hair. I was sure that this guy is extremely tall because his feet crumpled under his desk. I gave my attention back to class and started to note everything was written in the white board. Class was boring like always, but the breeze coming from the window magically made me woken all the time. Thanks to all the trees here. Mrs. Lee gave us a group task and we were given a paper as a place to write group discussion.

"Kira, I'm sorry about this task in your first day." Mrs. Lee suddenly called me and giving me her apologize. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I will do my best to catch up with others." I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded feeling relieved even if I actually was confused about what to do. The guy in front of me spun his chair and now was facing me. He made me surprised because he was a damn beauty. His featured just perfect. I gulped down my silly thought and gladly smiled at him before reaching out my hand.

"Kira," I said shortly due to nervousness. I still couldn't deal with my weakness. But, luckily he smiled slightly.

"Raito," he said with his deep voice and he became quiet, he examined the paper in front of us with his sharp emerald eyes. He is so beautiful. And as I thought, his hair was parted two. His skin looked pale and it was perfectly fitted with his hair. He also has a mole above his sharp chin. I was too busy examining his face until I realized that guy beside me already joined us. He gave me a cold glare through his brown eyes.

"Kira," I extended my hand. He shook it and released it almost immediately. I was kind of offended but I kept putting my smiling face. Actually he was handsome. His hair was dark brown and his jawline was irresistible. But, with that kind of attitude, I doubt him so much. I mean no one want to be friend with a cold guy like him. And I just forgot his name. Raito gave me the paper and I saw our name already written in it. Oh, it's Kai. His name is Kai.

"What is topic given to us?" Kai asked. Took a bit for me to answer him also Raito wasn't looked like going to answer his question.

"Old poem," I answered.

"Isn't it poem whose writer was anonym?" I told Kai, a bit unsure and as I thought I was wrong because Raito and Kai shook their head simultaneously. I coughed feeling ashamed.

"It is poem with similar vocal in the end of the sentences." Raito explained.

"Consist of eight to twelve syllables each sentence," Kai added earning nod from Raito.

"Each verse usually contains four sentences." Kai told us again. I kept quiet as I processed this information. Maybe I was stupid after all or they were just too smart. I cried mentally. I must've been looked like an idiot now. They were discussing the topic without asking my opinion.

"Shall we search some example?" I finally could give a suggestion. But, Kai turned me down just by his stare. He narrowed his eyes.

"We can just make it. It's not difficult."

"Oh," I replied shortly while cursing my stupidity. Kai began his discussion with Raito and I was once again abandoned by them. I drew doodle above desk as I listening to what they were saying. Suddenly, an idea popped up in my mind.

"Hey, what if we….," I was cut middle sentence because Kai was giving me his mocking look. I put my hands up.

"Okay. Forget it," I threw my face to the side. I was so ashamed. I really hate Kai for treating me like this. Geezz.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." Suddenly Raito laughed. I looked at him who was laughing while covering his mouth to prevent his laugh become too loud. Kai glared at him before giving me the same cold glare. I rolled my eyes this time not wanting Kai to own his victory.

"Okay, Kai. Enough giving her difficulty." Raito said still laughing. I looked at Kai who seemed not listening. I smiled at Raito and to my surprise he leaned his face closer then put his chin above his palm looked extremely hot. Is he trying to seduce me? I got red just with thinking about it. I grabbed the paper which already filled up.

"At least allow me to write something, okay?" I spoke to Kai.

"Whatever. Just don't ruin our work." Kai replied coldly. He folded his arms and I returned his glare with disgust look.

What a relieved when we finally finished our work. Actually Raito tried to involve me to their discussion but Kai never allow me to say a thing. We gave our work to Mrs. Lee and our literature officially ended. I buried my face with my hands above desk not wanted to take another class. I need a break.

Just when we had our short break, some girls approached me and started to ask me almost everything. I couldn't believe that I was very welcomed here. I smiled and laughed as they were telling me some stories about this school.

"And don't you remember about Jisung?" Jihyo spoke and all girls laughed just me who laughed nervously because I still didn't know about the story.

"Yeah, he was late because he had to wash his face from pig dirt." They were laughing again. I laughed along with them before accidentally I caught Raito was looking at me. He was leaning his back in the class door. His friends were telling him something but his serious face still directed to mine. I shifted my eyes back to Jihyo who still continued with her story. Jihyo told us another funny story but I couldn't laugh. I still burdened by something like there was someone who was looking at me, so I peeked at Raito's direction just to found he was still looking at me. Raito straighten his position. He shoved his hands into his trousers pocket while curving up one side of his lips. I blinked few times before looking back at Jihyo. Not again daring to look at Raito.


End file.
